How to Check out a Laptop Charger from the UCF Library
Background Information If you are a UCF student and currently attending the university, you have the opportunity of checking out a charger for your laptop and cell phone among other electronics. All you need to do so is your UCF ID to verify that you are a student. There are chargers available for Apple products and for laptops that are not Macs as well. Location of Services If you are entering the library from the main entrance on the main floor (second floor) you will need to go up one flight of stairs to the third floor. There are a number of ways to get to the third floor. You can either enter the stairwell that is directly to the left of the entrance to the library. Another way to access the third floor is to walk all the way to the research information desk which is right next to the main set of elevators on the second floor. You can take the elevators to the next level. Another alternative is to take the stairs that are to the left of the same set of elevators. If you choose to do so you will find yourself closest to the check-out counter when entering the third level. Once you have entered the third level you will walk to the left and you will see the check-out counter to the left of you. Relative Information If you took the elevator to the third floor, you can go to the right and keep walking forward. You will see the circular counter directly in front of you and can walk forward. If you took one of the flights of stairs that weren't near the elevators, your points of reference will be newspaper stands which are located towards the desk and if you find yourself near the stained-glass windows on the far side of the floor, you can turn around and walk back the other way through the lines of bookcases and you should see the desk. Information Needed From You You can approach someone who is working at the Library Technology Desk and tell them what kind of charger you need. They will let you know if there are any available and if there are, they will scan the barcode on the product for you. If there are not any chargers available for the product you need, you can wait around until someone checks theirs back in or ask the employee working the desk if they know an estimated time for how long it will be until you will have access to what you need. Usage Rights Once you have gotten the charger that you need, you can take it to whatever floor of the library you want to study on. There are tables with plugs available to the left of the Library Technology Desk that usually have an open seat to sit at. You can use the charger for as long as you need until your product is fully charged. The library closes at 1am, so you will need to turn the charger back in before the library closes down. You can turn the charger back in the way that you checked it out. You can hand the product to the worker and they will scan it for you. You are free to go afterwards.